Conventional add/drop nodes utilize one of two architectures—broadcast and blocking architectures. The broadcast architecture is an architecture in which a copy of an optical signal is dropped to a drop path of a node while another copy continues on a through path. Multiple channels are not allowed to occupy same portions of the spectrum inside the transmission medium due to interference. Thus, channels that occupy a specific portion of wavelengths (or spectrum) prior to the node are not available for use subsequent to the add/drop connectivity. However, other unused portions of the spectrum are available for use subsequent to the node. The broadcast architecture may be sufficient in wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) systems with large aggregate channel capacities.
In a blocking architecture, at least the through path (and often the drop path) is spectrally filtered. This permits wavelength reuse for add/drops in subsequent portions of the network. The reuse of wavelengths provides advantages by making additional channels available for connecivity, thereby increasing the total capacity available on the communications network.
Optical networks provide a tremendous capacity advantage. Entities wishing to take advantage of the advantages that optical networks offer, must usually make a decision based on their current needs (which may be modest and predictable) and their future needs (which are typically unpredictable). An entity may decide to acquire a network to meet its short-term needs because of it's present financial constraints.
However, this approach carries a risk that the network will be insufficient and may cost more in the long run because the entire network has to be replaced due to inadequacies of the network. Also, any upgrades may require the network to be shut down prior to the upgrade. Such a shut down is costly since no service can be provided, which in turn shuts down a revenue stream. In an industry such as telecommunications, shut down can be extremely costly indeed.
Another approach is to project a long-term need and acquire a network with capabilities to meet the long-term need. This approach also carries inherent risks as well. In the short run, the investment in the network will be wasted to the extent that there will be excess capacity. In the long run, the needs of the entity may change in a different direction and the acquired network will not be able to handle the changed needs efficiently.
An approach is desired whereby an initial network deployment may be achieved at relatively low cost while allowing for sufficient capacity. As the capacity demand grows, it is desired to provide an easily upgradeable path as well as a strategy for recovering previously inaccessible capacity, all without service disruptions.